I Don't Believe in Fairytales
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: AU! 'And every girl has dreamed that her prince would come and sweep her off of her feet. Except me, Quinn Fabray.' Quinn is sold to the castle by her dad to be a servant. She meets Prince Samuel and everything changes in the horrible castle...
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc.

Every girl has dreamed of being a princess. Every girl has dreamed of falling in love. And every girl has dreamed that her prince would come and sweep her off of her feet.

Except me, Quinn Fabray.

I have read fairytales, come on, what kid hasn't? But I thought they were unrealistic and awful. They're pretty much telling girls that they should be as desperate as possible to get a guy. No man would ride up on a white horse and ask you to marry him. No man would ever do such a thing. Trust me I would know. I've had my fair share of heart breaks, and I'm only 23.

First there was Jesse St. James. We were together for a while, if you consider a year a while. He had been cheating on me almost the whole time, with more than one girl. I knew Rachel (my best friend) was right about him.

Then there was Jeffery Kale, we didn't last long, but it still hurt when he kicked me to the curb.

And finally, the most recent, Finn Hudson. He told me he loved me. I believed him. I opened up to him, and he used that against me. I told him I loved him more than anything, and then he broke me. He had broken up with me for Rachel, even though Rachel didn't want him, and then once he realized she didn't, he came back to me. He begged for my forgiveness. And guess what, I gave in. But only a week after that, he did something that made me never want to forgive him, ever again. He stole something from me that I will never have back.

Yes, he raped me. You're probably saying to yourself, 'But she was in love with him', and I know that. I did love him, but I didn't want to lose my virginity, I wanted to stay pure until marriage, but he took it anyway.

But that was a year ago, I'm mended now. I think…

I just can't get involved with men. They'll only end up hurting me. Well except for my father, he promised to never hurt me.

He lied.

/

I remember the day so clearly. I had been with Rachel when my father walked into the room.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something" His face was emotionless; he didn't have a look of despair or one of happiness. It was blank.

"Yes, daddy?" I had asked

"You've been sold"

"What? What are you talking about?" I held my breath, awaiting the answer.

"The king is paying me for giving you to the castle as a slave"

I had jumped up, furious. "What?"

Rachel sat there silently, I don't blame her. I would've done the same thing.

"How'd this happen?" I asked softly, trying to hold back tears

"We're running low on money and I must have money for my alcohol"

"Of course" I said under my breath

"You'll leave in the morning" He said, his face still emotionless as he walked out of the room

"You….you… BASTARD!" I screamed as I walked out of the room and saw him calmly walking down the stairs. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!"

He spun around, his face was angry, but I didn't care. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! I'M GLAD I SOLD YOU! ALCOHOL IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DADDY?"

"I CHANGED! GET OVER IT"

I stopped screaming "I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE OF MOM! I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT YOU DON'T THINK I MISS HER TOO? I THINK ABOUT HER EVERY DAY!"

"DON'T SPEAK OF YOUR MOTHER!" I felt his hand collide with my cheek. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes.

"I HATE YOU!"

Those had been the last words I had said to him. After that, I went up to my room to pack all of my stuff. Rachel helped, as she cried silently. I was going to miss her.

/

And here I am, at the castle, a year later.

It was awful here. The head guard had told me that my father said to punish me every day. And that's exactly what he did.

I have marks all over my body. They had whipped, they had hit me, kicked me, even got out their swords and cut my skin.

I hate it here. I want to escape, that's all I've wanted since I had come here. I want out.

But that will never happen…

/

I woke up to darkness one morning. It wasn't even 5 am yet. But I had to prepare breakfast for the special guest today.

Prince Samuel was coming back today from visiting his cousin.

I had never met the prince. I had heard a lot about him though. The other slaves here said that he was incredibly sweet. But how could someone royal be sweet? They are all monsters.

I looked over at my roommates. I smiled at them as I walked over to their beds. There were 5 girls here including me.

There was Mercedes Jones, the one who usually made her 'slave clothes' more glamorous.

Then Brittany Pierce. She wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but she was one of the nicest.

Then there was Tina Cohen-Chang. She was definitely the quietest out of all of us. She didn't talk back, and she didn't talk sass. She was silent for the most part.

And last but not least, Santana Lopez, the sassy Latina. She was the one that mouthed off the most, but she took her punishments. She was my best friend here and I loved her like a sister.

I quickly woke them all up and we got ready and we headed to the kitchen to prepare the food.

It had to be perfect or else we would be hurt.

None of these girls deserved to be here. I do though. I'm a horrible person. I let Finn take my innocence and never told anyone, not even Rachel. I should've, but I couldn't.

"Q, could you taste this?" San asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and walked over to her.

I took one of her muffins and took a bite. I moaned in pleasure. "These are amazing, San"

She smiled half-heartedly "Thanks"

Santana had always wanted to be a baker. She wanted to open a bakery and be famous. But her parents did the same thing my dad had done to me.

I saw she had lost focus, she was looking at something on the other side of the room. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on Brittany who was placing a stack of pancakes into the oven to keep warm.

"You need to tell her" I said as I set my muffin on the counter.

"I can't"

"Why not? I know she loves you back. She even told me"

"If the guards found out that we were…different, we'd be screwed. They'd probably chop our heads off. I'd rather us both be alive and be just friends, then be together and dead."

I gave her a sad look. "It'll work out" I give her a one armed hug and then go back to warming up the syrup.

The door to the kitchen swung open. There stood the head guard. I stiffened, was it time for my daily beating?

"You better be almost ready! The Prince will be here in 20 minutes" Marcus boomed.

The 5 of us started to quicken our pace. I heard his shoes clicking toward me. I tried to remain calm as I took the temperature of the syrup (the King wants it a perfect temperature).

"Awww" He sneered "Good morning, Quinnie" I looked up at him and forced on a smile

"Good morning, sir" I grabbed some parts of my skirt as I curtseyed. It was a rule. We had to curtsy when anyone such as the royals or the guards talked to us.

"We will have to change the time for your daily beating. It will have to be this evening. We can't have you looking gross in front of the Prince. After all, he can take you as a bride in a split second" He smirked "I have a feeling he will" He brushed some of my hair behind my ear. I shuddered internally. "You're very pretty" His yellow teeth shone when he smiled. I had to try not to gag.

"Leave her alone!"

I spun around. What was Santana doing?

"Aww, of course, it was young Santana who said something" His smile was vicious. "How about you get beaten too tonight"

"No! I'll take an extra beating!" I exclaimed. I can't have her do this for me.

He turned his attention back to me. "Really?" I quickly nodded. Santana was shaking her eyes from behind him. I gave her a look, but it seems Marcus didn't notice. "Well, instead of an extra beating, how about we do something else" I shuddered visibly this time.

I don't want to be raped, but I have to help Santana, she was just trying to help me.

"No! I deserve my punishment. Don't rape her! I'll take my punishment" Santana exclaimed.

"Very well" Marcus sneered one last time. "Better be out there soon, the King doesn't like the wait" He spat then he walked out of the kitchen.

"Santana, why'd you do that?"

"I can't let him touch you like that. I don't care if I get whipped or hit or even killed, I won't let him do that to you"

I smiled slightly "Thank you" I hugged her. "Thank you" I whispered

"Come on" she said as she pulled away "We should get to work"

/

10 minutes later, we were placing all of the food on the dining table when we heard voices coming from the front hall. We had to hurry, the Prince was already here.

Finally, we were done, and we stood off to the side as the King and Marcus walked in. Marcus smirked over at me, and I stiffened and looked away.

But then a young man with shaggy blonde hair walked in. His eyes were blue and they were shining. His lips were big, but he pulled it off. He looked fit as I saw his muscles straining against his outfit.

"I forgot what this place looked like" Prince Samuel exclaimed as he looked around the room. I couldn't help but stare. Santana elbowed me and I looked at her. She smiled softly and I smiled back. I had been caught.

"Marcus, did you…" The King's eyes trailed over to me and Marcus shook his head.

"No, your highness" he bowed "I figured it'd be better if I did that tonight"

Santana placed her hand on my back and rubbed it slightly in comfort.

"What's going on?" Prince Samuel asked

"Nothing that involves you, son" The King turned to us. "Chairs, ladies" Brittany and I stepped forward and pulled out their chairs so they could eat.

I smiled at the Prince as I pulled out his chair and he sat down. He scooted back in and he smiled "Thank you"

I curtseyed "You're welcome, your highness"

"Don't thank her!" The King barked "She's a servant, it's her job" I walked back over and stood by Santana.

"Father, I do believe that they do deserve some thanks"

"No they don't!" The King shouted and banged his fist on the table, causing most of us to jump. "They barely deserve what we give them! They are such brats!"

I looked at the Prince and he looked upset. I wonder why.

"Slaves, leave the room…now!" The King ordered and we quickly obeyed.

I hate it here, but the Prince just made it a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc.

I sat on my bed chatting with Santana and Brittany. They kept glancing at each other and turning red, but they didn't notice. But, Tina, Mercedes, and I did.

We started to talk about what we would make tomorrow morning when the door burst open. We jumped and Santana and I glanced at each other. Looks like it's time.

"You two!" Marcus growled as he pointed at Santana and me. "Come here! It's time!"

We got off of the bed and we followed him out of the room, casting looks back behind us at the other three.

'I'm scared' Santana mouthed

'It'll be okay' I mouthed back

We walked to the other side of the castle; my hands were shaking the whole time. I don't know why I'm not used to this by now, it's happened every day. But I can't shake off the pain.

"Marcus?" Santana and I glanced at each other and looked behind us. My breath caught in my throat. It was Prince Samuel.

Marcus spun around and smiled at him. "Good evening, your highness"

"What is going on here?" He walked closer to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. Just taking them to their punishment"

"What? I thought you stopped that!"

"They were back talking, so we must punishment them"

"Why?"

"So they learn their lesson"

"Marcus, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, your majesty, it is."

"Very well" He looked at Santana and I and frowned "Goodnight" He nodded and walked in the other direction.

Marcus started walking again and we followed, not wanting to get in even more trouble.

As we walked into the normal room, I felt tears come to my eyes like always.

And like always it hurt more than yesterday.

/

Santana and I walked closely together as we went back to our room. I had tears still falling from my eyes, and her face was tear-stained, but she had stopped crying. She's stronger than I am.

We walked into our room and Tina, Brittany and Mercedes were lying down on their beds. I collapsed onto mine and Santana did the same on her bed.

Mercedes sat up and walked over to my bed and hugged me as I cried onto her shoulder. "I hate my life!" I sobbed

I saw through my blurry eyes that Santana was clinging to Brittany and she was crying again. Tina walked over to Mercedes and I and embraced me as well, not wanted to disturb 'Brittana'.

There was a knock at the door and all of us exchanged glances. Tina nodded signaling that she would see who it was.

She opened the door and she curtseyed "Good evening, Prince Samuel" She giggled

"Hey Tina"

"Come on in" She let him in and I saw that in his hand was a first aid kit. I glanced up at him.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey, Sam" Mercedes and Brittany smiled. Why were they calling him that? And why aren't they curtseying. They got up and hugged him.

Santana smiled through her tears and got up. "Welcome back, Trouty Mouth" Okay, that would give her a month's beating.

But instead, the Prince just _laughed_.

"Sam, this is Quinn." Santana introduced "She came here a couple of months after you left"

He smiled down at me "Hi, I'm Sam" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"H-hi"

"Chill, Q, he's our friend. He's the one royal in this damn castle that likes us" I nodded and lay down on my back. I wince in pain as I put pressure on the sore spot. I had gotten whipped 10 times this time.

Everyone obviously noticed. "Quinnie are you okay?" Britt asked.

I shook my head and tears rolling down my cheeks. "Sam, could you please help her?" Tina asked

"Of course. Was she hurt more, than you, San? You know how I feel about helping the most injured first"

"Yes. I only was cut a couple times, it could've been worse" San said.

"What happened to Quinn?" I flinched as Mercedes asked that

"Marcus cut her, and whipped her-how many times was it, Q?"

"10" I whimpered

"Then he kicked her a couple times."

"Okay, Quinn, where did he cut you besides your face?" Sam asked me.

"On my arm and my leg" He nodded and took out a towel. He walked over to our bathroom and put cold water on the cloth.

He lifted up my dress a little to examine my leg. "Quinn, this might be a little cold"

He started to dab at my cut. It hurt as he put a little pressure on it. But I said nothing. He was helping me, why should I be ungrateful?

Soon he put a bandage on it and I smiled softly at him. He moved up to my arm and started to repeat the process.

Then, the others started to walk away from us. Mercedes and Tina walked over to their beds and lay down, trying to fall asleep. San and Brittany walked over to Britt's bed and they started to talk.

"So, how long have you done this for them?"

"Ever since my dad started to punish the servants"

I nodded. "How long have they been here?" I looked over at my only friends.

"Mercedes was first. She came here about 4 years ago. Tina was after that. She came about 6 months later. Brittany came a year after that, and then Santana was last, she came about 3 months after Brittany."

"So, they've all been here for a while"

"Yeah, they haven't been 'punished' a lot though. Have you?" I sighed and he finished bandaging my arm. He moved to the cut on my face and started to clean it.

"I get beaten everyday"

"You talk back that much"

"No, my dad told them to punish me every day I was here"

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk" My breath is shaky as he touches my face so gently "He put me here."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, just came into my room one day and said that I was coming to be a slave here"

"What about your mom?" I looked at him and sighed again

"She…um…died when I was little. My dad hasn't been the same since"

"I'm sorry I had no idea!"

"It's fine. I'm not mad"

He smiled at me and I practically melted. He's so cute.

"There" He said as he put a bandage on my cheek.

"Thanks"

"I can't really do much for your back. I would recommend you not sleeping on your back tonight"

"Thanks, doctor" I giggled and Sam chuckled

"No problem, miss" He smiled and then look over at San."Satan, come here"

"Whatever froggy lips"

"You two are so mean to each other" I stated

"You wanna know something weird, they actually dated for a couple months!" Tina exclaimed

My heart sank to my stomach "You did?"

"Yup. But we're completely over that now" Sam said and glanced between San and Britt. Obviously he knew too. But then again, it was pretty obvious.

Sam helped Santana, and then he left. Telling us all goodnight and shutting the door as he walked out of the room.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Santana smirked at me. "You so like him!"

"W-what? No I don't" I blushed and lay on my side, wrapping myself up in the thin blanket.

"Yes, you do, Quinn" Mercedes smiled "It's obvious?"

I looked at them with worry in my eyes "How obvious?"

"Pretty obvious" Tina giggled

"Do you think he noticed?"

"I'm not sure, Q. But let me be the first one to say that you guys would look really good together"

"You think so?"

Brittany smiled "Like Barbie and Ken"

I laughed, "Thanks, Britt"

I turned the other way and then someone shut the lights off. We were all tired and we had to get up early.

/

I yawned the next morning as I finished the last of the waffles. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I had been thinking about Sam and if he really did know that I had a tiny crush on him. I finally fell asleep once I told myself that I couldn't get involved with men. They would only hurt me more.

"Quinn, are you done with the waffles?" Brittany asked and I nodded. I picked up the plate and walked them over to her so she could present them nicely for the King.

We heard the door open, and fear washed over me as I spun around. It was Marcus. Great, just great.

"Morning ladies" We all curtseyed and then he walked over to Santana, she didn't show her fear. "Did you learn your lesson?" he growled

Santana nodded "I sure did, sir"

"Good" He walked over to me and I tried to remain calm. "You know, Quinnie, I was thinking we would do what we were going to do yesterday. I'd love to see what's under your tattered clothes" He whispered this into my ear so no one else would hear. "I'll see you at 8. And don't tell any of your friends, because it will only be worse for you" He winked and then walked out.

I felt my legs give out and I was suddenly on the floor. Everybody was surrounding me.

Tears feel from me eyes. There was no getting out of this. I had been lucky to get out of it last night. It all came over me at once. Not only was I going to be abused tonight, but I would be raped.

"Quinn? What did he say to you?" I shook my head back and forth.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"He'll make it worse" I sobbed

I need to get out of here. I will surely die before I'm 25 if this continues to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc. This one is Sam's POV

I had been awake for many hours. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Quinn was beautiful. She was kind, and it seemed as though she was smart. I truly felt bad for her as I tended to her wounds. This happened to her, everyday.

Somehow I needed to stop it. I don't know how, yet, but I will find a way. She doesn't deserve it. None of them do.

As I walked down to breakfast, I tried to think of a way to persuade my father to stop the beatings, period. He was really an awful man, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

I walked into the dining room and saw Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn standing in a straight line. Quinn looked, broken. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. And the other four kept glancing at her with concern written on their faces. What was going on?

Then my Father and Marcus walked in. Quinn stiffened and kept her gaze on the floor. So it had to do with Marcus.

"Chairs!" My father barked. Santana and Tina stepped out of the straight line and helped us. Santana helped me and she slipped a piece of paper onto my lap.

I looked up at her and she gave me a look. I nodded and pushed myself closer to the table.

Luckily, Marcus had decided to sit down next to Father so he wouldn't see the note either.

I put some food on my plate and unfolded the note at the same time so it wouldn't make a lot of sound. I looked down at my lap and stared at the note.

_Come to our room after you're done._

I looked up at Santana and nodded then shoved the note into my pocket.

"Is that all, you're majesty?" Tina curtseyed

"Leave" He said sternly and they all obeyed quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.

I ate as quickly as possible, but trying not to be too fast, in fear of striking questions in Father and Marcus.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes," Father replied. I stood up and exited the room, walking toward the Servant's room.

I knocked on the closed door, and it flung open. Santana pulled me into the room and sat me on Quinn's bed.

"We have to hurry up and tell you this!" Mercedes said softly

"Why?"

"Because it's about Quinn and she's in the shower"

"Okay"

"Marcus came in when we were making breakfast, and he said something to her" Santana sighed. "We don't know what. But it must have been bad, because she collapsed to the floor and started to cry. She told us that she couldn't tell us what he said, or else he would hurt her more"

"She's been crying since" Brittany said

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, she did tell us that she had to go at 8 tonight. We were thinking that you could stop Marcus from doing whatever he's planning on doing to her." Tina explained

"So you have no idea what he's going to do?"

"Well, I have a theory that he's going to rape her, because he was planning on doing that last night, but I was there" Santana stated

"Quinn's fragile" Mercedes said "She's really guarded too. We don't even know that much. All we know is that her dad put her here and her mother died"

I nodded. I had to find out what Marcus was going to do. I just had to.

"Do you think it will be in the normal room?"

"It should be" Tina said "I don't know why it wouldn't"

"Okay, I'll try my hardest to stop him"

"Thank you, Sam" Britt smiled. I smiled back and then the next thing she said shocked me "You know Quinn has a crush on you, right?"

"Britt!" The other 3 exclaimed in unison.

"Sh-she does?" I stutter

"Yeah, she does" Brittany grinned "I really hope you like her back because you guys would be like Barbie and Ken" She giggled

"I just met her"

"But do you find yourself attracted to her?" Santana asked

"Well, yeah, she's beautiful, but I barely know her"

"How about after you 'save her' tonight, you take her to your room and just get to know her" Mercedes suggested

"It depends on what happens to her with Marcus"

Suddenly the water shut off in the bathroom.

"Don't tell her we told you this! Just act like you were visiting!" Santana whispered quickly. I nodded in response

She came out about 5 minutes later. She was dressed in her normal outfit and her hair was wet.

"Oh" She looked startled when she saw me "Hello, Sam"

"Hello Quinn" I stood up and walked over to the door. "I should get going. I'll see you ladies later"

I left the room and went to my own room, waiting until 8pm arrived.

/

I must have drifted off to sleep, because my eyes flew open and I was on my bed. I looked at the time and scrambled to get up.

It was !

I ran out of my room and through the hallways. As I got closer I heard a muffled scream. That made me quicken my pace. Soon, I could see the door of the 'Beating Room' I sprinted forward and tried opening the door. It was locked.

I could hear Quinn. She was sobbing quietly. I shoved myself against the door over and over again. Finally, Marcus opened the door.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" I looked over his shoulder and I saw Quinn tied down to a bed and she was only in her bra and underwear and her mouth was covered with duck tape. I looked back Marcus and he was smirking.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Punishing her"

"I demand you let her go"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was told by your father that I was meant to do something to her each day! I just decided to rape her today"

I clenched my fists and took a step towards him. "Let her go" I growled

"With all due respect, no, sir"

"You have to!"

"No I don't, you're only the Prince, and the King is in charge of me"

"Well…" Then it clicked. "You would have to let her go if I said she was going to be my bride" I saw Quinn's eyes widen.

Marcus' eyes flashed with worry "But your majesty, you don't want her! Look how awful she is!"

"I do want her, actually. I think she is beautiful" I smiled at Quinn and I saw her face redden slightly.

"Of course, sir. You may have her" Marcus walked over to her and untied her. He then threw her clothes at her. I turned away as she put them on. I am a gentleman you know.

Once she was done, she walked up to me and we walked out of the room and we started to walk to my room.

Once we were far away from the room, she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"How could you just claim me as your bride like that?"

"I was stopping him from raping you"

"That's happened to me before, I could handle myself!"

"I was saving you from more than just that. If you're my bride, they can't lay one hand on you or they'll be banished from this kingdom!" I exclaimed

"But, my dad told them-"

"Doesn't matter, they can't touch you"

She looked up at me with vulnerability. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" We started to walk again.

"Is that the only reason why you picked me?"

"Well, it was the major reason. But I also think you are quite beautiful and you're incredibly nice"

"But, you could have any girl and you chose-"

"You" I finished "I know, I could. But I'd rather have you be safe then have one of those girls"

She smiled slightly. By now, we were in front of my room. "Why are we here?"

"Might as well get to know each other" I opened the door and she walked in and I followed, shutting the door behind me

"It's huge" She gasped as she looked around.

"I know. I actually hate the size of the room"

"Too small for ya?" She teased.

I laughed "No, it's way too big"

She walked over to my bed and sat down. "This is so comfortable"

I laughed and then sat beside her. "So wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure" She smiled

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow" She responded "Favorite animal"

"Tiger?"

"You can't respond with a question!" Quinn teased and I laughed again

"Sorry"

"You should be" She giggled

"Okay, my turn…"

We went on for a while until we both had 2 questions left. I had figured out her birthday (February 13), her favorite movie (Sound of Music), her hobby (singing), and a lot of other things.

"Okay, so when I was in your guys' room this morning, Brittany might have said something"

She groaned "What did she say?"

"It has something to do with Barbie and Ken" I gave her a look and her eyes widened

"She didn't!"

"Oh I think she did!"

"I swear, I'm not a stalker, or something! I didn't say I liked you! I just said that you were attractive!"

I laughed "It's fine. I don't really care. I find you attractive too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you not here me when I called you beautiful earlier tonight"

She blushed "I figured you were just saying that"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't just say something like that" I smiled and she smiled back.

"So, why did you want to save me so badly?"

"I've seen girls die here" She went pale and I placed a hand on her shoulder "I wouldn't let anything like that happen again. Especially someone who doesn't deserve any of the beatings"

"Thank you" She looked down "You're turn she said softly"

"What did you mean when you said that 'it has happened before and you could handle yourself?'

She drew in a shaky breath "My ex r-raped me a couple years ago" I saw her eyes flood with tears. "I thought I loved him. We had broken up, but got back together and then a week later, he just attacked me. I told him I wanted to wait. I wanted to stay pure. But he took it from here"

I brought her close to me, hugging her tightly, stroking her head in comfort. "Have you ever told anybody about this?"

"No, nobody. Not even my best friend that I had before I came here. I didn't want to. I thought people would call me a slut. I didn't want that"

"You got raped! That's not your fault"

"Yes. I-it is, I didn't give him what he wanted, so he took it" She sniffled

"Quinn, you didn't deserve it. It's not your fault"

She continued to sob and I held her. I felt instantly bad for her. She had already had a horrible life to begin with, and then she got sent here.

There was no doubt in my mind, I'm going to help her no matter what my father says.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc. Back to Quinn's POV :)

I was now walking back to my bedroom. It was now about 10 pm and it had been an eventful two hours.

I had been brought down to the 'Beating Room' and I was tied to a bed. Marcus then started to take my clothes off. I had flashbacks overwhelming me and I kept seeing Finn staring down at me, laughing.

But when Sam came in, I instantly felt…safe.

Then he told Marcus that he was choosing me for a bride and he took me to his bedroom…and we just talked. It was nice, until the end.

I know that Sam hadn't known. How could he? I had never told anyone. I didn't blame him; I blame myself for keeping it bottled up.

Then he told me he was going to do anything to keep me safe. Which meant he was serious about the marriage proposal. I accepted, knowing I would be safe and I would end up being sold to some dirty old man if I didn't. And it also helped that I have a tiny crush on Sam (Thanks a lot Britt).

What was I supposed to tell the others when I got back? That I was now engaged. That I wouldn't be beaten again, but they probably would.

This was going to suck!

As I opened the door softly and slipped in then shut it, I saw the lights all flicked on and I had 4 pairs of eyes on me.

"You didn't have to wait up for me" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. I put them on (Does it matter? We're all girls here) and then lay on my bed.

"What the hell happened, Q?"

"You've been gone for 2 hours!" Mercedes exclaimed.

I then started to tell them the story, leaving out the part where I spilled my secrets to Sam, and by the end, their jaws were dropped.

"So, you and Trouty Mouth are engaged?"

I nodded slowly and Brittany aww'd "I was totally wrong! Ken would never do something that nice to Barbie. I mean who would? She's a slut!"

We all laughed "Wait, how is he gonna tell the king?" Tina asked and we all went silent

"I don't know. We didn't talk about that"

"It's not going to end well, I can tell you that!" Santana exclaimed

"I know. I feel bad. He's doing this just to keep me safe" They all awww'ed again. I rolled my eyes "Come on guys, I'm tired plus we have to get up early tomorrow"

Someone shut off the lights and I was soon fast asleep.

/

I had woken up a little late, but I had a good reason. That was the best night's sleep I've gotten since I've gotten to this hell hole!

Marcus came into the kitchen, but he said nothing to me, he simply glared. I would've glared back, but I didn't want to push my luck.

The door swished open again, I was expecting to see Marcus, but I was happy to say that it was Sam. I threw him a small smile. I had asked him to keep my secret, and he agreed. He smiled back and I went back to work.

"Morning ladies" He nodded at us.

"What up, Froggy Lips?"

"Nothing Santana" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Tina asked

"I came to tell you that there will be a new servant. Apparently both her parents died so she was sent here"

"That's awful!" I stated. That poor girl.

"I know. She'll be introduced during breakfast"

/

Before I knew it we were standing against the wall in the dining room. Sam and I had been exchanging glances. His were full of worry and concern; mine were full of happiness and worry at the same time. I was happy because I knew I was safe. But I was worried that Sam was only doing this because he wanted me safe.

"Send her in" The king broke me out of my thoughts.

A tiny girl walked in. She looked like my age, but she was just skinny and short. Her hair was chestnut brown and it covered her face as she looked down.

"Look up, slave!" The king demanded. Her head snapped up in fear and my breath caught in my throat.

It was Rachel! I gasped softly, but it seems as though everyone heard it because I felt several pairs of eyes on me while my own were locked with Rachel's.

Her's were now happier. But then again, anything would make her happier. Her parents just died for crying out loud!

The King ignored my gasp and looked at her. "You will obey the guards, my son, Prince Samuel and me" His eyes were cold and harsh "Got it?"

Tears slipped down her face and nodded quickly. I wanted to run over and hug her. She was my best friend and she was sent here after her parents died. I felt so bad for her.

"Go stand over there!" He pointed toward the empty space next to me. I offered her a smile and she tried to smile back. She stood beside me and I rubbed her back in comfort, like I used to do when she had boy drama or family drama.

"Father, I need to talk to you about something" Sam said. But right after that, Rachel collapsed to the ground, crying.

I immediately sunk down beside her, hugging her tightly. She sobbed onto my shoulder but then suddenly, I was pulled away.

"Get off of her! She doesn't deserve comfort!" Marcus growled

"Let me go! That's my best friend"

At this comment, everyone turned towards me. Sam was now standing and Santana's jaw was to the floor.

"Marcus let her go!"

"No, do not listen to her, Marcus! Take her to the beating room" My eyes went wide and so did Sam's.

"You can't do that!" He barked "She's my fiancée! I demand you put her down this instant!" Marcus dropped me and I fell with a thud.

"What did you just say?" The king hissed

"I'm taking Quinn as my bride"

"You can't do that!" The King roared

"Yes, I can. You never said that my soon to be wife had to be royal" Sam retorted

"Why would you want to give your life to…_that_" He gestured to me and I rolled my eyes and helped Rachel up and hugged her tightly.

"Because she's beautiful and sweet, and most importantly, she's in danger, and I need to save her"

"From what?" The King asked

Sam slammed his fists down on the table "Are you serious? She's miserable! They all are! You beat them! You beat Quinn everyday because her dad told you to! You are awful people! I cannot believe that I'm your son! I know mom would never have let this happen! I know she's ashamed of you, because I am too!"

This obviously got to the King and he stood as well, tipping his chair over in the process

"How dare you bring your mother into this?" He hissed. "Slaves leave!" he growled "You can't see this!"

We started to walk, but Sam stopped us. "Stay, I want you all to see how much of a coward my father is"

The King's face was beat red. I walked over to Sam and placed my hand on his bicep. His head snapped toward me, his eyes fierce. I backed away and his eyes softened.

"Calm down" I say softly. I know I didn't know him that well, but I needed to help him

He stared at me, and I stared right back, praying he wouldn't try to make his father angry.

He nodded and I smiled softly. The smile was wiped off my face as I was shoved down to the floor. I let out a gasp as the rough hands shoved me. It had to have been Marcus.

I looked up and my eyes were met with blue ones. A lot like Sam's, but the kindness was wiped away from them. They were filled with coldness, like he was missing something. Then something clicked.

The King wasn't upset with anybody but himself.

I took Sam's hand when he stuck it out to me and he pulled me up. I walked over to the king and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry"

"W-what?" I have seemed to catch him off guard.

"I'm sorry that you are angry with yourself"

"What the hell are you on about?"Everyone was now looking at me as I calmly spoke to the King.

"I know why you are doing all of this" I paused and his eyes suddenly had a different emotion in them: sadness. "I just figured out why you want to cause others pain"

"And why is that?" He choked out.

"You want everyone else to feel what you feel. But you don't feel it physically; your pain is inside of you"

"Quinn-" I held up my hand to Sam, telling him that I was no longer in danger. I had caught the King's attention.

"How would you know?"

"My mother died when I was 9. My dad went through this as well. He started yelling at me every night, even tried to kill me once. But I don't blame him. I blame his sorrow. I blame what he has been keeping inside him, bottled up until he finally exploded." The King's eyes filled up with tears. "I have also felt the need to keep it bottled up until the right moment, but I know that it will only hurt others." I smiled at him. "I forgive you for what you and your guards have done to me and my friends. I do not blame you at all. You're pain has just overcome you and it has changed you"

"How dare you?" Marcus roared and lunged for me. I felt someone step in front of me, actually two people.

Sam smiled down at me and I smiled back. I looked over to see who was beside him and saw his father standing slightly in front of us.

"You will not harm this girl!" The King shouted. Marcus' eyes went narrow as they focused on me.

"Your highness!" Marcus barked "This is an outrage!"

"No it's not! She's right! These people don't deserve this!"

"Seriously, your majesty?"

The King laughed a harsh laugh. My smile dropped from my face "Of course not! That was sure fun to do though!" Marcus began to laugh as well

"There you go again" I sigh "When are you going to learn that hurting others is cruel. Hurting others for your reasons is even crueler!" I exclaim

He spun around and glared down at me "You little bitch" Sam pushed me behind him

"You know Mom would be disappointed in you if you hurt my fiancée!"

The King stopped and stared down at Sam. "Leave the room" He stated angrily "From now on you may eat with the servants, since your obviously so fond of them"

The King, followed by Marcus, stomped out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked me

"Because I know what I'm talking about! You're father is just too stubborn to admit it!" I said to him "He knows I'm right, I know he does. He just doesn't like to be wrong. My dad was just like that"

"Q, I hate to interrupt your little 'Lifetime Moment', but we need to get her to our room" Santana said and pointed at Rachel

"Right" Sam nodded. I walked over to Rach and squatted down beside her.

"Rach, come on, get up, we'll get you to bed" She took my hand that I held up for her, and I helped her up.

"Thank you Q" I smiled softly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on"

/

An hour later, Rach and I were lounging on my bed. Sam and the others were talking in the corner about what had happened with the King.

"How was life after I left?"

"Fine. It was lonely." Rachel responded.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's your dad's"

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents"

"It's fine." She sighed softly "I guess it's better to know that they would never put me here"

I smiled at her "I wish you wouldn't have to be here… you don't deserve it"

"Well neither do you"

"Yes, I do" I sighed "I'm an awful person"

"Well for one, Sam's giving up his freedom for me to be safe"

"So, he wasn't lying" She smiled "You two really are getting married"

"Yeah," I sigh again "Then I haven't been honest with anybody really. I hate it. I live with guilt everyday because I didn't tell people after _it_ happened"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I don't want to discuss it right now"


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc. Back to Sam's POV :)

As I walked back to my room, I have a million things running through my mind. Most of them were about how much of an ass my father was, but the other half was focused on Quinn.

I felt bad. I wanted them all out of here. I want them to be free. They're good people, they don't deserve this, nobody does.

Santana told me herself, that they would've committed suicide years ago, but the thought of somebody else having to be brought in because they couldn't stand it was unbearable

I finally reached my room, and groaned inwardly when I saw Marcus outside my door. He was probably here to take my room away.

"I have nothing to say to you" I stated.

"Well, I'm not even the one speaking to you. I came with a message from the King"

"I have nothing to say to him either"

He handed me a piece of folded paper. He sneered at me and then walked out of sight. What a creep.

I entered my room and then shut my door. I unfolded the letter and scanned it.

_Samuel,_

_I must say I am disappointed in you. Everyone is. But you must accompany me for dinner tomorrow with You-Know-Who. I will not face them alone, and they already know you're in town._

_Father_

I crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.

I knew who You-Know-Who was. I hated that family. I hated _him_ most of all. There was only one guy that's actually nice in that family. He's one of my best friends actually.

I heard a soft knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Marcus or my father, they would be pounding on the door.

"Come in"

In walked the small brunette girl. Was Rachel her name? I'm not sure, but she seemed sweet. She curtseyed and smiled softly "You're highness, it is an honor to meet you"

"Please, just call me Sam."

She nodded "Sam then"

"It's Rachel, right?" She nodded "Nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand and she smiled as she shook it.

"You as well. Just wanted to thank you for keeping Quinn safe. I know that seems odd, but she is my best friend. She's really all I have left in the world since my parents died"

"Well you're welcome, and I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I know what losing one feels like, but losing both…must be awful"

Rachel shrugged "It's hard, but honestly, I know I'd rather have them up in heaven than in this hellhole."

I laughed "You have a point"

Rachel smiled again "I must also advise you to be careful with Quinn. She's like a rose, her mother used to say. Beautiful, yes, but she is very delicate and she has a couple thorns"

"Her mother sounded very…sweet"

"She was. Her father was too, before Quinn's mother passed. He saw the light in every situation, and then he just started to see everything as dark and depressing."

"My father was the same way. He used to love his people, but then he just grew tired of them. He grew to hate them"

"I'm sorry"

"It is all right. I've managed"

Rachel smiled "I should get back. Quinn seemed really upset tonight" She turned to leave, but I spoke up.

"Do you know why?"

She turned back around and shrugged "I don't. She only told me that she deserved to be here because she hasn't been honest. I asked her what she was talking about, but she wouldn't tell me. She didn't want to discuss it"

I knew what she was talking about immediately. I nodded at Rachel "Hopefully, she doesn't keep it bottled up" I remembered last night, holding her crying form. It made my heart break.

"Well, Sam, I shall see you in the morning" She smiled at me one last time and then left my room.

I lay back on my bed, more thoughts running through my head. She is bottling it up. She hasn't told anybody for years and she ends up opening up for some stranger who wants to protect her.

/

I walked to the kitchen the next evening, try to stay positive. At least I get to see my best friend, right?

I open the kitchen door and it swings shut behind me. They all look up and smile at me.

"Morning salamander lips" Santana teased

"Morning Satan" I replied

"What are you doing up this early? We don't eat dinner until 7" Mercedes said

"I know, but my father said I have to eat dinner with them today. Some people are coming over and I have to be there." I rolled my eyes and Quinn laughed

"Sounds fun"

"You have to be there too!" I stuck out my tongue and she laughed.

"So, who's coming over?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Why?" Tina asked

"Because these are the people I hate"

"Wait are they?" Santana raised an eyebrow and I nodded "Crap!" She exclaimed. I smiled

"What's going on?"

"Just people coming over that no one likes"

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look. They were confused.

/

A half hour later, I was seated at the dining room table, not even looking at my father, just keeping my head down. Quinn and the others were lined up against the wall, looking more bored than ever.

"Samuel" I groaned internally "Please, don't cause problems" I could hear them from the entry hall. Quick kill me!

"I'm not the one who causes problems" I mutter. I look up and my eyes lock with Quinn's. She smiles in comfort and I smile back, thanking her silently.

Then they walked in. I stood up and greeted my old friend.

"Hey, Sam" Noah grinned

"Hey, Puck"

Yep, Noah Puckerman-Hudson was my best friend. His mom had gotten married to Finn Hudson's father. Finn Hudson was a douche.

I heard all of the girls come forward and pull out our chairs. Rachel got Puck's and Quinn got Finn's. Poor girl.

"Hey, baby" Finn said softly to her. We were at a different end so the 'adults' couldn't hear anything.

"Leave her alone, Hudson" Quinn was pale as she walked back over and stood beside Rachel. Rachel smiled sadly at her in response.

"Why should I?" I didn't get to answer. Quinn had come up to me and started to whisper in my ear.

"May I please be excused? I don't feel well" That would explain the paleness

"Of course, Quinn. Go lay down." I smile and she smiles back. "I'll come by your room in about an hour and a half, to make sure you're okay" I say softly

"Yeah, that's fine" She smiles and to everyone's surprise, she kissed my cheek. She turns red as she exits the room and I smile.

"Is she like your mistress or something?" Finn asked, an angry expression took over him.

"No, fiancée" I smiled smugly.

"She's hot" I glowered at him.

"Shut up, Hudson. Leave her alone!"

/

Thankfully, I got to leave when I wanted. Puck and I just got up and left, as did the servants.

I told Puck that we had to check on Quinn and he agreed.

"Will that short brunette servant be there? She was beautiful"

I smirked "Yes, she will. She actually just got here yesterday. Her parents died so she was sent here. Her name's Rachel"

"Well, I feel bad for her"

"We all do, well all of the other servants and me. Father doesn't care"

We reached the bedroom and I knocked lightly. "Come in" was heard and I opened the door so see Santana and Brittany on her bed. Tina and Mercedes on Tina's and Rachel and Quinn are on Quinn's.

Quinn was lying down and it looked like her pillow was wet. Had she been crying?

I knew she had been when I saw a single tear fall from her eye onto the pillow.

"Quinn, what happened?" I asked as I shut the door

She glanced at me and I could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. She was miserable.

"F-Finn's her ex" Rachel summarized.

And with that, everything made sense.

The looks Finn was giving her

The way Quinn wanted to get out of the room

The way Quinn went pale

The comments Finn made.

It all fit. Finn was the one who raped her.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc. Back to Quinn's POV :)

I felt numb. Cold. Broken. Just like that night…

As soon as I saw him, I felt like bursting into tears. But I simply walked up to Sam and asked if I could leave, softly kissing his cheek as I thanked him. I saw Finn glare at me as I walked out. At least I had a guy that would protect me from him.

It felt like years until I actually got far enough away from that room. Tears streamed down my face as I walked back to my room. I shut the door and collapsed on the bed. I buried my head in my pillow and wept. Why did he have to show up here?

After a while, the others came back. Rachel sat beside me and rubbed my back. I let out a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. He's a jerk"

"What's going on?"

"Finn's her ex-boyfriend. He broke her heart"

He did more than break my heart…

I sobbed for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only 10 minutes.

There was a knock on the door and someone (I don't recall who) said "Come in". I turned my head to look at the door. I saw Sam and continued to cry.

"Quinn, what happened?" I was hoping Rachel would answer

"F-Finn's her ex" Rachel stuttered. She had never liked Finn. She found him creepy and scary. I don't blame her…

I saw everything click in Sam's mind. As I looked up at him with sad eyes, I knew he got it.

"Quinn, could I talk to you?"

I nodded and I stood up. He led me out into the hallway and a little ways away from the door.

He said nothing at first. He simply wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and cried.

"Was Finn the one who raped you?"I let out another sob and clung to him. I was hoping he would know what I meant. "Quinn, it's okay. I won't let him touch you"

I heard footsteps. I didn't look up though. I was too comfortable in Sam's arms. But a split second later, I was shoved behind Sam.

"Leave her alone" Sam growled. I sniffed and looked up. Finn was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did to Quinn" Sam hissed and stood directly in front of me.

Finn's eyes darkened and his head snapped to me. I felt myself shaking. "You told him?"

"I-I" I stuttered

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody!" He barked

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, backing away from Sam and Finn.

"You're such a bitch!" Sam growled at this and clenched his fists.

"You better stop now, Hudson"

"What are you going to do?"

Before I knew it, Finn was on the floor. Sam was seething. I can't believe Sam just punched him!

"I can't believe you just punched me! Quinn's not even worth it"

Sam punched him again. I grabbed his arm. "Sam, stop. Please, he's not worth it" I whisper softly. The anger disappears from his eyes and he sighs.

"You're right" We started walking away. I grabbed his hand and he smiled softly. He's adorable.

"You know Quinn. I'm glad you found someone, someone who would accept a slut like you!" I stopped and spun around, ripping my hand away from Sam.

"How dare you? I gave you everything!" Angry tears fell from my eyes "I trusted you and you took my purity! I hate you Finn Hudson! I hope you're alone for the rest of your life!" And then, without even thinking about it I slapped him.

Must've slapped him hard because second after my hand collided with his face, there was a red handprint on his face. He gasped and shoved me back. Luckily, Sam was there to catch me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't shove women!" Sam exclaimed

"She's not a woman. She's a whore"

"Finn, do you honestly think that calling me names is the smartest idea! I know a lot more about you than you think"

"Like what?"

"That I'm not the only girl you've raped. I think you also put someone in a coma"

"How'd you know?"

"Rachel never really liked you so she did a little backround check" I smirked

"You bitch!" He took a swing at me, but I simply moved to the side

"Don't you see, you can't hurt me again? I won't let you in. I won't let you tear me apart. I've learnt my lesson and I'm not coming back" I smiled sweetly "Have fun in Hell!"

I turned and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him back to the room.

"That was really brave. I'm so proud of you"

"Why thank you" I smiled and I opened the door and found everyone close to the door, well, Rachel and that one guy, I think his name was Puck, were further back, grinning at each other. Watch them become a couple!

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel exclaimed. You know Rachel meant business when she said a bad word. Sure it was only hell, but it's a big accomplishment for her.

I smiled at her "Aww you cursed! One second, I want to remember this moment"

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "Seriously what happened? We heard…a lot"

"Why would Finn call you a bitch?" Santana asked

"Why would he shove you?" Britt asked

"I want to know why he called her a slut. Q's never had intercourse in her life" Rachel said and crossed her arms over her chest.

I felt guilty. I had hid the most important secret from all my friends. I drew in a shaky breath. What was I going to do?

"Quinn, maybe you should…" Sam said softly so no one else could hear.

I nodded. But I honestly wasn't sure. How was I supposed to tell some of my best friends that I had gotten raped and I just never mentioned it to them?

"Rach, I've haven't been completely honest with you"

"W-what do you mean?" She looked shocked if anything.

"Something happened between when I finally took Finn back and when I broke up with him"

I knew she got it. It was starting to click "You gave it to him? Quinn how could you! You're a Christian! You're mom would be so upset with you" Rachel exclaimed

My mom is probably upset with me. I should've told someone. Then maybe everything would be a little better. "I didn't give it to him. He took it" I said softly as I put my head down. I felt tears come to my eyes Why did she go and bring up my mother?

I felt Sam wrap his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I bit my lip, trying to stop the flow of tears. I see Rachel's hand fly to her mouth as she gasps. "He-he r-raped you?" I nodded as I choked back tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me. Plus he threatened me! I couldn't tell anyone!" I looked at her and saw her with her own tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be mad at you. You couldn't have done anything to stop him" She looked really hurt "Did you really not know me? You know I wouldn't have told if you told me not to!"

"Rach-"

Rachel turned away from me and walked toward the bathroom. "Rachel! Please, let me explain!" I cried. I expected her to at least say no. But she didn't even look back at me. I look over at Santana and she shakes her head at me.

"Did you not trust anybody?" She asked "I know that the rest of us are hurt, but Rachel was your friend for a long time, and you didn't say a word to her"

"Santana-"

"Quinn, maybe you should stay in Sam's room tonight. I think it would be best" Tina said softly

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really want to speak to you right now" Brittany said. Okay, even Brittany's mad! She's never mad at anybody.

"Come on; think of this in my perspective! I didn't know what he was going to do if he found I told someone! He probably would've killed me!"

"None of us would've told anybody" Brittany replies.

"I think Tina's right" Mercedes says from her bed. "I don't really want to see you. You know what; you don't even have to help with breakfast tomorrow"

"How long will you be mad at me?"

Nobody said anything. I turned to Sam and I tried not to cry. He motioned for me to come over to him and I did so. He grabbed my hand and I felt the tears start to fall. We start to walk out of the room, but then I turn back toward the others. "I'm sorry. I was just so afraid of what could've happened to you guys if I told you. He probably would've hurt you too"

Then, I spun back around to face Sam and we walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Believe In Fairytales

*AU. Magic, royalty, romance, friendship etc. Sam's POV again!

I led a sobbing Quinn back to my room. I hoped that the girls could forgive her soon. It's not her fault, she was raped! But I can also see their side of this situation. But Quinn was really just protecting them. She said that he probably hurt them as well, and knowing Finn, there was no doubt about it.

We got to my room and I ushered Quinn in. I led her over to the bed and sat her down. She buried her head in her hands and let out a sob. I sat beside her and rubbed her back until she calmed down a little bit.

I got up and then I grabbed a pair of pajamas and I grabbed one of my t-shirts and gave it to her. She smiled softly and I led her into the bathroom so she could change. I changed while I was waiting and then got the bed ready.

She came out with her head down. I walked over to her and hugged her, not knowing what to do. "Come on, let's go to bed"

She nods and we walk over to the bed. We get under the covers and I sigh as my head hits the pillow. It's been a long day.

I hear Quinn cry softly, and I wrap my arms around her, letting her know that I'm here for her.

And that's the last thing I remember before i fall asleep, only to wake up 2 hours later to an empty bed and a soft crying. I sit up in confusion then I hear a sob come from the bathroom/ I quickly get up and walk toward the bathroom. I find the door closed but I open it anyway. And what I see breaks my heart.

Quinn is sitting on the toilet (don't worry, she wasn't going) with my razor in her hand. The razor's blades had blood covering it. I looked down at Quinn's wrist and saw them as bloody as razor. "Quinn" I breathe "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looks up at me and I see the pure sorrow in her eyes "I'm trying to kill myself"

I grab a towel from underneath the sink, soak it in cold water and then wrap Quinn's arm in it, accidently dripping small puddles of water onto the floor, but I'll clean that up later. "But why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Because I've caused everyone too much pain!" Quinn sobs and tries to rip her arm away from me, wincing as her cuts scraped against the towel.

"Quinn, just keep your arm still" She nods and more tears stream down her face. "And what do you mean?"

"I've already caused my friends pain by lying to them! And now you! You have to put up with me when no one else will! I'm ruining lives Sam! You have to take me as your bride just so I won't get hurt! I deserve to die!"

"Quinn, don't say things like that"

"Why shouldn't I? We both know it's true"

"Quinn… don't. So, your friends are mad at you right now, that doesn't mean they'll never forgive you."

"You don't know that"

"Yes, that's true, but I've known some of them for a very long time. Even dated one of them, they'll come around" Quinn sighed

"Everything would've been better if I hadn't of been born"

"Quinn-"

"Don't. I know what I've caused, and I'm just fooling myself if I tell myself otherwise"

"Quinn, stop. None of this is your fault. You decided not to tell anyone about what Finn did because you were afraid he would hurt you or them. That's nothing to be ashamed of. And Rachel will realize that, and so will all of the other girls."

"I'm sorry" She said after a while of silence

"For what?"

"For ruining everything"

"Stop saying that! You didn't ruin anything." I squatted down next to her so I could look her in the eye. "I actually feel as if you made everything better"

"Doubt it" She sniffed, but I could tell she was hiding a smile

"Come on, Quinn. We're Barbie and Ken, and Barbie never did stuff like this"

"That's because Barbie is a little girl's toy. Plus, in Brittany's words, she's a slut"

"What?" I laughed

"I was telling them about how you saved me from Marcus, and Brittany said that Ken would never do anything that nice for Barbie because she's a slut."

I laughed. Oh, Brittany. "See, you guys have so many memories, they won't stay mad at you!"

Quinn sighed and looked up at me "do you really think that, or are you just saying that because you don't want me to continue trying to kill myself?"

"I seriously think they'll forgive you." I smile as I see her smile slightly "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" I stand back up and hold out my hand. She throws me a small smile and then takes my hand. I help her up but then I'm guessing she slipped on the water, because seconds later, she's falling and then my hands wrap around her, stopping her from hitting her head on the bathtub.

"Thanks" She breathes

I can't respond because it feels as though I'm lost in her eyes. Her eyes are like bowls of honey and I can't help myself from getting absorbed

Before I know it, I'm leaning down toward her lips. She's staying put but I see her eyes flutter close before I close my own eyes. Then a shock ripples through my body as our lips meet, but it is quickly over because she pulls away.

"I can't believe I just let you do that" She straightens up and walks over to the sink and starts wiping up her cuts, wincing each time the towel crosses over it.

"What do you mean?" I rush over to help her, grabbing the first aid kit out of the cabinet above next to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"I swore I wouldn't get involved with any other men. They'll just end up hurting me"

I open the first aid kit and get out the disinfectant. I put some on a different towel "This might sting a little" She squeezes her eyes shut and then I place the towel on her arm and start dabbing. She gasps in pain but then she gets used to it. "Quinn, now all men are like Finn"

"I'm aware. But I'm not taking any chances"

"Quinn-"

"Don't, Sam. I know that you won't hurt me, but deep down, I'm afraid. And if you knew anything about me, you'd know that I'm not one to take risks."

"Quinn, I would never think about hurting you. Sure I just met you, but I know how to be a gentleman. I know how to treat a lady"

"But, Sam, I'm not a lady. I'm just a scared little girl who gets in everybody's way"

"Q-"

"Sam, don't try to help me. It will only make things worse for you" By now, her bandage is on and she's alright. "I think it'd be better if we just called off the engagement. I deserve whatever Marcus gives me."

"No, you don't! I don't care what you do! I don't care if we aren't actually in love; I'm not letting you call off this engagement! I won't let anybody touch you again"

Quinn was silent for a little while, but then she nods slowly "Thank you…for everything" She takes a step towards me and kisses my cheek "I think I'm going to go back to my own room, now. My friends probably won't want to talk to me, but I don't think I can stay here, either"

"Quinn, you can stay here if you want"

"No, I don't think I can" She forces a smile "I'm sorry, Sam. But I thank you for letting me stay here and for stopping me for ending my life"

And with that said, she walked out of my room.


End file.
